


It's Not Like I Like You

by exy_is_sexy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Platonic Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Seventeen - Freeform, Tsundere Lee Jihoon | Woozi, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exy_is_sexy/pseuds/exy_is_sexy
Summary: Jihoon always loved his alone time even when most people would despise it. He had a few friends but his heart was taken up by the love for making music rather than relationships. That is until Mingyu came around. Mingyu is a carefree person who can't seem to leave Jihoon alone despite Jihoon saying otherwise and pushing him away. The two go through thick and thin but they're just friends right? It's not like they anything could come out of this simple friendship?
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 11





	1. A Knock at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Umm so this is my first ever fanfic lol. I love Gyuhoon and there just doesn't seem to be enough fics soooo here's me writing my own. If you have any suggestions or just wanna talk you can talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/exy_is_sexy?s=09) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/exy_is_baby) . Hehe. Anyhow I hope you like this first chapter. ♡♡♡♡

Chapter 1  
It was a beautiful morning in which Lee Jihoon decided to sleep through the entire day with no regrets. He had just finished working on his final few projects before winter break. Yet the boy had no plans of returning home because he needed to finish his demos and send them to the different labels and companies he wanted to produce for. Granted it was about to be Christmas and most of the companies would be on break but between semesters it was the only time the boy could find time to complete his songs. Music was his escape from everything it was all he wanted to do however his parents' lack of approval made him choose an engineering major he had barely any interest in which wound up over working the boy to the core. Today was different though, Jihoon was going to take a break for the first time in months, something his best friend Soonyoung had been begging him to do. Soonyoung wasn’t wrong but Jihoon would never admit to that out loud. At about midday the sleeping boy was awoken by a knock on the door. He had no idea who it was as all of his roommates had gone home for break. He sluggishly walks to the door and prepares to swear out whoever had awakened his slumber. As he peeked through the door it was a tall boy, someone he didn't quite recognize. He was sure he had seen him somewhere but at that point he was too sleepy to make connections. Jihoon opens the door warily and says;  
“Who is it? If this is one of those religious things please be on your way I already have a god,”  
The tall boy wearing a hoodie and sweats chuckles and says "No nothing like that. But um.. hi. I don't think you know me but I'm Kim Mingyu from SNU. I’m a Business Major. I'm friends with Wonwoo. One of your roommates. I came to pick up a few things from him since he's a year ahead and I wanted examples for the next few papers. I hope I didn't bother you." the tall boy replied shyly while looking at the ground refusing to meet Jihoon's eyes. The smaller boy looked at him bored and said "Wonwoo isn't here though. He went home yesterday"  
"I know that. He left the stuff for me to pick up in his room. If you want I can call him, Promise you I'm not creepy." Mingyu stuttering even more as his words progressed.  
Jihoon continued to look at him bored and decided to let the boy in knowing Wonwoo probably did leave something behind for him. Mingyu thanked him with a wide smile to which Jihoon just nodded at his eyes, still half closed.  
"Wonwoo's room is over there just do what you need to do and be on your way" Jihoon said pointing towards the end of the hall and proceeded to walk to the couch and stare at his phone. Mingyu came out of Wonwoo's room with a stack of different binders. The boy lifted his eyes from his phone in order to say bye to the tall lanky stranger but to his surprise Mingyu sat down in front of the small coffee table in the living room.  
“I thought you were just picking up the stuff and going?” Jihoon asks, confused.  
“Oh… I don’t mean to bother you. I just need to sort out the ones I need so I don’t have to carry them all to my apartment. I’m really sorry for the inconvenience,” Mingyu answered looking a little guilty. Jihoon gives him a faint smile and sighs.  
“Just sit. I don’t mean to be rude but I just wasn’t informed someone was coming,” Mingyu gave a weak smile back and quickly got to work. Mingyu was a very extroverted person and really wanted to make talk with the small boy as somewhere in his heart he knew he wasn’t this cold. As he was working he kept taking small glances towards the boy who was seemingly playing some sort of game and every time he lost he would swear under his breath. Mingyu tried really hard not to make small talk knowing that the boy he didn’t even know the name of would either ignore him or kick him out entirely. The boy looked so relaxed and sweet. Mingyu couldn’t help but smile at the boy finding it cute how invested he was in his game yet he continued working on separating the different reports until he mustered up the courage to ask the name of Wonwoo’s flatmate.  
“Um… I’m sorry. I didn’t catch your name,” Mingyu said, breaking the awkward silence only he seemed to be feeling.  
“That’s cuz I didn’t throw it,” Jihoon replied sarcastically rolling his eyes. For some reason he couldn’t fathom this made Kim Mingyu laugh which embarrassed Jihoon a little.  
“You’re funny. Which major are you in? You’re not in business right… I mean I would have seen you around,” Jihoon let out a sigh and finally looked up from his phone.  
"Well alright r. Social butterfly. I'm Lee Jihoon and my major is Computer Science and Engineering." He then got up and was about to leave for his room when Mingyu decided to speak again.  
"That's so cool you must be so smart. How come you didn't go home for winter break? Personally I didn't find a cheap enough ticket to go home so I kind of got stuck here. I'm sad because I really wanted to see my little sister and my parents for Christmas." The tall boy rambled, wanting Jihoon to keep staying with him. Jihoon just shrugged and went to the kitchen to grab a small bottle of Coca-Cola. "Okay I guess. I'm just busy to be honest and I can't work at home. How much longer do you need?”  
“Awww Jihoon doesn’t like being around me. I’m offended. I’m almost done with the files but you see while you may not like me I think you’re funny and cute,” Mingyu said staring at the boy with a wide smile.  
“Well those are two things I would never associate with myself. I appreciate you trying to compliment me and make small talk but you don’t have to be nice or whatever you’re trying to do here,” Jihoon said laying back on the couch and getting on his phone again. Mingyu frowns a little knowing the boy probably wants nothing to do with him and says basically under his breath:  
“But I want to talk to you. I’m not just trying to be nice. You seem like a good person and I like having good people in my life.”  
Jihoon doesn’t say anything, making Mingyu think he is too invested in his phone to have heard him. One minute passes and the boy gets up and walks to what Mingyu assumes is his room. Mingyu sighs and continues to work on separating the files in Wonwoo’s countless binders thinking to himself why Wonwoo didn’t organize them by semester to begin with and how either way he’s lucky he got someone’s notes. Mingyu is soon done finding the files he needs and he stacks them up in the binder he brought and knows he has to leave soon. However something in his heart tells him that he shouldn’t. Tells him that he should continue organizing the rest of the files for Wonwoo’s organizational sake and for the sake of having at least a few more words to say to Jihoon. I mean they were both going to be alone for Christmas and Jihoon might get lonely during that time since he doesn’t even have one of his roommates with him. About an hour later Mingyu is still sitting in the living room organizing 3 years worth of binders.  
“You haven’t left yet?” Jihoon asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“No, I’m still not done putting these together. What were you up to all this time?”  
“Just working on,” Jihoon stopped talking not knowing what to tell Mingyu “things, yes things,”  
“Cool. What kind of things?” Jihoon’s brain was screaming at him to abort the mission and think of something quick so that he didn’t have to answer with full honesty. After what Jihoon thought was forever he decided to answer.  
“Some dumb projects. It’s not that important. I just need to finish them before winter break ends because I won’t have time when the new semester starts,” Jihoon rumbles embarrassed, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck looking down knowing he didn’t want to share much with Mingyu on that end thinking he would be teased for it.  
“I’m sure it’s not dumb if you’re willing to stay here for winter break. I hope you finish them before and I would be really interested in checking them out when they’re complete,” Mingyu says, giving an encouraging smile to the boy. Jihoon just thought to himself 'All this dude does is smile how the fuck can Wonwoo stand someone like him'. Jihoon grabbed another coke and walked back to his room and continued to finish producing the second track on his 4 track mix tape. He had made the track but there were a few parts his ear didn’t quite agree with. The song he was making had a very emotional first love kind of sound and he didn’t even have any lyrics for it. However he had to make different styles if he wanted his versatility to stand out as a producer. Another hour passes when he hears a knock on his bedroom door. He really doesn’t want to open it but he hears Mingyu’s voice. “Hoonie I’m done with my work, I put them back in Wonwoo’s room. I was umm… I was w-wondering who you’ll be spending Christmas with,” Jihoon chooses not to answer feeling embarrassed from the nickname Mingyu gave him. “I invited a few other people who had to stay behind as well if you want you can come,” Still nothing from the other end. Mingyu takes a deep breath and realizes the boy must really be bothered by him not to even answer with a simple yes or no. “Well, umm okay I’ll leave my phone number here. If you ever feel alone, or want anything or would like to join the small Christmas party, get together or whatever you want to call it.. You can hit me up.” Jihoon hears Mingyu’s footsteps walking away and all of a sudden he feels bad for having treated the boy like shit when he was just being nice and just continued doing his work. He decides to walk out of the room.  
“Uh sorry for not replying. I just didn’t really know what to say. I don’t really have time to hang out or whatever it is you were going on about. I am really busy and it is important that I finish up. As for Christmas I will be alone but it doesn’t bother me so please don’t worry,” Mingyu looked back at the boy.  
“Oh, I see. Hoonie you should take a rest. It is important for your health. This is why we get breaks so please don’t overwork yourself,”  
“Ugh you sound just like all my friends. I’m doing fine, I'm healthy, I know when it’s too much for me to handle. And don’t call me Hoonie ever again. I swear I’ll literally barf,”  
The boy tilted his head and pouted at the tiny boy.  
“But Hoonie is cute just like you,”  
Jihoons ears got red and he got closer to the boy. It was at that moment he noticed that Mingyu was in fact not human but either a giant or one of those titans from Attack On Titan for god's sake Jihoon's face barely reached his chest. “You are so annoying just leave. And stop calling me that."  
"One one condition Hoonie," Mingyu said as he was getting pushed out of the door. "Give me your phone number" he pulls out his phone handing it to Jihoon.  
"Fine as long as you leave and stop calling me that horrendous nickname” he said taking the boy's phone and entering his number "Mingyu grins like an idiot and calls it to check if it's actually his number and hears Jihoon's phone ringing from inside the apartment.”  
"Alright. I'll be on my way now. Thank you for letting me in." Mingyu said, waving off with a smile and a wink. Jihoon slams the door shut, sighs and murmurs to himself "Ugh he's so annoying" but his ears were still red and his heart was beating abnormally fast, something he decided to blame on the 3 bottles of coke he had finished while composing.


	2. Coffee and Walks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter chapter I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions or just wanna talk you can talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/exy_is_sexy) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/exy_is_baby). Hehe.♡♡♡♡

Kim Mingyu had always been loved and held close by everyone. He liked having many friends and could easily get along with anybody. Even during highschool he was the kind popular boy everyone loved and cherished. He really liked setting up that image for himself because it meant most people liked him, however when someone didn’t Mingyu would sulk over it for months on end. This was something Mingyu was working on he knew not everyone was going to like him and that it should be okay. Mingyu was also the kind to love his family to bits and even considered not moving away from home for university to be with them, however his parents insisted since the boy got accepted and had a partial scholarship to SNU. It turned out that Mingyu did love the school and made many friends really fast, a few of them being from the higher grades like Wonwoo and Seungcheol. Wonwoo was a literal genius, Mingyu was surprised he didn’t pick some sort of science related major because the dude was just that smart. Wonwoo always helped Mingyu out with assignments and whatever he needed help with which was so sweet on his end. Winter Break was an all time low for Kim Mingyu. He sadly couldn’t get home and with most of his friends gone he felt lonely. Thankfully his best friend Xu Minghao couldn’t fly home either which may be a bit selfish to think on Mingyu’s part but at least they weren’t alone. Mingyu had decided that for this winter break he was going to be productive and be ahead on his assignments and studies. Sadly Jeon Wonwoo had also gone home so he had to awkwardly show up alone at his dorm knowing someone he had never met would be on the other end. Little did he know he would meet Lee Jihoon. It had been 2 days since that encounter happened and Mingyu couldn’t stop thinking about the boy. He really wanted to be close to him and wanted to make sure he was never alone. Sure he had been cold to Mingyu and borderline rude but maybe if he got to know Mingyu he wouldn’t be like that and they could all get along. After Mingyu expressed this idea to Xu Minghao well let’s just say Minghao said he’s being completely absurd and really shouldn’t text him. That’s when Mingyu decided he didn’t like Minghao’s advice and wanted someone else’s opinion. He had met up with Seungcheol which luckily lived close to Seoul thus Mingyu was able to get him to come out to hang out with him. They were talking about school and life in general when Mingyu decided to ask:  
“Yo, by the way are you familiar with Lee Jihoon. He’s one of Wonwoo’s roomates we met a few days ago when I went to pick up some files,”  
“Jihoon? Yeah. Why?” Seungcheol replied looking confused.  
“ I don’t know he just seemed like a nice person that’s it. I got his number and was wondering if I should text him or if that would be too creepy,” Mingyu said looking down at his cup of coffee.  
“I think you should. Jihoon could use a few more friends in his life. He seems a bit distant and cold but Wonwoo always says he does that because he is sensitive. I know he has a small circle of friends he likes to be around. From what I’ve heard the dude is crazy good at literally everything you give him. However, I have to say he’s always busy with something,” he says and Mingyu’s eyes lit up knowing he got the green light he wanted. That evening Mingyu was walking home all giddy and was planning on texting Jihoon in the morning since his small Christmas Get Together was coming up. He was really hoping to convince the boy to join him but he doubted that was going to happen considering Jihoon never texted him. The next morning Mingyu went to his usual coffee shop and ordered his favourite Cappuccino. He sat alone and pulled out his phone and got a text ready to send to Jihoon.  
 _Kim Mingyu: Heyyyy. It’s me, Mingyu. I was wondering if you were coming to the Christmas party._  
Mingyu’s thumb was hovering over the sent button where by mere coincidence Jihoon walked into the coffee shop wearing a large hoodie and sweats.  
“Lee Jihoon!” Mingyu screamed and waved across the room.  
Jihoon looked at him startled and just awkwardly waved back. In his head he was hoping Mingyu would end it at that and let him go his own way. However, he was so wrong. As he was ordering his coffee Mingyu had creeped up behind him.  
“Hello. How are you? If you want you can come sit with me. We can have our coffee together,” Mingyu looked at him with a big smile on his face.  
“Hi. Actually I’m busy right now I just came here to get coffee and go,” Jihoon answered and to be honest those songs weren’t going to write themselves.  
“Well then let me grab my coffee and walk you back to your apartment,” Mingyu said.  
“I’m perfectly capable of walking on my own. As I’ve stated before you really don’t need to be nice to me,”  
“No but I want to hang out with you. I was just about to text you before you walked in. Also where are we at on the Christmas Party ordeal,”  
“I told you I can't. I'm busy,”  
“Oh I see. Well if you change your mind you’re still welcome to come. The more the merrier and I really want to be friends with you Lee Jihoon so I’m sorry if I’m being weird,” Mingyu said, feeling disappointed in Jihoon’s answers.  
“You’re not being weird. I mean a little too strong but not in weird territory yet. However, since you want to be friends and we have a little road ahead tell me about yourself Kim Mingyu,” Jihoon said to him while picking up his coffee and heading out with Mingyu walking next to him.  
“Well I’m your average college kid you know? Working on stuff, going to parties. I really like photography as well. How about you? What do you like to do?”  
“Well personally I like my alone time so parties aren’t really my thing. I like music and movies,” Jihoon said calmly.  
“I love music as well. Who’s your favourite artist?”  
“Honestly, I listen to a little bit of everything. I really like Bruno Mars recently but honestly I can’t pick a favourite artist. And you?”  
“Sorry that was a stupid question because I agree one can’t just like one artist. Bruno Mars is great though. His voice is so melodious I love it,”  
“You are always apologizing for no reason,” Jihoon said laughing at Mingyu.  
“I would apologize but I think that would ruin the point,” Mingyu said feeling a little awkward. “What kind of movies do you like?” he added trying to change the subject.  
“This is going to sound so generic but I love Marvel and also Anime,” Jihoon said.  
“Me too! I love Marvel. Who’s your favourite avenger?”  
That was the first time Mingyu saw Jihoon’s eyes shine with excitement. He smiled and in that moment Mingyu felt so happy to have sparked this kind of reaction. Time passed as the two were talking and they had been doing that for the past 20 mins although they were already standing in front of Jihoon’s door. Sadly all good things had to end when Jihoon said:  
“It was nice talking to you but I really have to go. Thank you for walking me home,” Jihoon said, unlocking the door slowly.  
“Hey I know you already said no and that you don’t like parties but I really wish you would come over for Christmas. You deserve a break too,” Mingyu said, hoping to get a yes from the boy.  
“You’re so pushy. I really can’t take breaks, this was my break. Anyway, bye Mingyu,” Jihoon said, entering his house and attempting to shut the door behind him but Mingyu had stuck his foot out before the door was able to close.  
“Please say you’ll think about it. It’s in 3 days,” Mingyu said pouting.  
Jihoon sighed and answered “If it makes you happy I’ll think about it but know I’m probably not coming,”  
Mingyu smiled, pulled his foot away and said “Bye, Jihoonie. Hope to see you there”. He heard a muffled bye before the door shut behind him.  
\----  
Jihoon had fun that day. His writing went smoother than it usually did. He had completed 2 songs already but he wasn’t exactly satisfied with the result. That morning coffee did help him with his thinking process but he wasn't expecting to see Mingyu there. Jihoon had done some digging and asked Wonwoo about him considering they must know each other. According to Wonwoo, Mingyu was a sweetheart and never harmed anyone. It would be a lie to say that Mingyu hadn’t crossed Jihoon’s mind a few times after their first meeting. He couldn’t deny that Mingyu was in fact good looking and seemed like a charismatic person but it wasn’t like that. Walking home with him was refreshing. The guy was funny, sweet and he seemed to be a good listener. Mingyu made Jihoon feel calm despite his high levels of energy. That day Jihoon managed to finish his 3rd song. He was a little proud of this one. After he was done he went to check his phone and there were texts from a few different friends but the one that caught his eye was a hi from Kim Mingyu. He immediately opened the text and proceeded to say Hi back. It was already midnight at this point and he thought Mingyu would have doused off but nope about 2 minutes later Mingyu replied back asking about his projects. That night Mingyu and Jihoon spent hours talking. It was 3.30 am when Mingyu decided to say goodnight since he was about to fall asleep. Jihoon felt the same way but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, however he wouldn’t just admit that to him. Jihoon dozed off soon after.  
He woke up to his alarm ringing at about 9am which felt too early however he did have to get up and get to work. He was weirdly feeling inspired so song writing went smoothly that day. He was almost done with the song when he decided to stop for a while so he could go out and eat something. Jihoon wasn’t a terrible cook; his cooking skills included simple dishes which were mostly made from the instant food found in the freezers of supermarkets. Not the healthiest but you know it got him through the week. Today however he was proud of how fast his songwriting was going. So he wanted to treat himself. He decided to text Mingyu and ask him to come to lunch with him since none of his roommates were around.

 _Jihoon: Yo dude I wanna go get lunch somewhere but I don’t want to seem like a loner so join me._  
_Mingyu: Aweee. Jihoonie wants to spend time with me! ^-^_  
_Jihoon: No. Nothing like that. I just don’t want to get weird looks from the people working there. Ah never mind you’re annoying to spend time with anyway._  
_Mingyu: Ouch :(. Where does Jihoonie want to go?_  
_Jihoon: I don’t know I’m really craving some Chicken._  
_Jihoon:Also you said you would stop with the nicknames_  
_Mingyu: Okay then I know a really good place I can take you there_  
_Mingyu: I said I would stop calling you Hoonie. Jihoonie is an entirely different situation._  
_Jihoon: I hate you._  
_Jihoon: What time?_  
_Mingyu: Ummm. I can come get you now. I’ll come by the intersection and call you to be downstairs. Then we can walk together._  
_Jihoon: Sounds Good! See ya!_  
_Mingyu: Okiee Jihoonie. Can’t wait! <3 _

The two wound up meeting up about 15 minutes later and the whole way there they were talking about everything as if they had been friends for years. Jihoon felt really happy being around Mingyu, something he usually didn’t feel with people that weren’t close to him. When they sat down to eat Mingyu sat in front of Jihoon. They ate and they chatted and soon it had already been two hours. When Jihoon looked at the time his face scrunched knowing he would have to go back to work soon.  
“Mingyu… I have to get going. It’s late enough already.”  
“What exactly are you working on? I don’t mean to pry I’m just curious,”  
“Oh well. Umm… I- well… You know…. So like… I- uh like I said I really do love music. Well not just listening to it…. Uhm…” Mingyu was looking at him attentively making him even more nervous.  
“Ialsolikemakingit” Jihoon said that so quickly and refused to look at Mingyu’s eyes.  
“What?”  
“I um.. Like umm.. making music,” Jihoon tried again.  
“Oh my god. That’s so cool. Why are you embarrassed by that? Can you show me a song please? I’m sure you’re so talented,”  
“Oh… It’s nothing… Umm… Many people just think it is a little stupid since I have such a good and difficult major you know. And umm… I personally don’t like my major but my parents just don’t approve of me doing music… So I stayed back for Christmas to finish some demos so I can send them out and maybe pursue what I want…Although I got rejected by every company and label possible when I was a teenager. But that’s okay,” Jihoon said.  
“Still you can’t say the music you wrote years ago is the same as the music you write now. You have my full support. Now let’s get you home so you can finish your music and be the best artist the world has ever seen,” Mingyu said with a smile grabbing Jihoon’s hand and leading him to the cash register where Mingyu didn’t let him pay despite Jihoon arguing with him. When they got to the apartment Jihoon decided to show Mingyu some of his work. He showed him the song he had finished two days before and Mingyu teared up. Mingyu wound up hugging the boy, wrapping him tightly around his arms, making Jihoon feel like he was engulfed by a large teddy bear.  
“Jihoonie, it is so good. I could literally listen to this all day everyday. And your voice. You have the voice of an angel. Jihoonie, you should sing for me sometime,”  
“Thank you,” Jihoon said leaning into his touch and almost hugged him back before realizing that he didn’t want Mingyu to think weirdly of him so he just pushed the boy away instead. “Stop hugging and touching me. It is really annoying,”  
“Sorry Jihoonie I just got so excited I really like hugging my friends,” Mingyu said looking down disappointed that Jihoon wouldn’t accept his hugs. Anyway it was amazing. Please show me the whole cd you’re sending out. Just know even if you get rejected I will support you no matter what,” They said goodbye and Jihoon was left alone. He couldn’t sleep that night. He didn’t know why but he knew something bothering him. He couldn’t explain it yet he wound up falling asleep from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/exy_is_sexy)   
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/exy_is_baby). Hehe.♡♡♡♡


	3. Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of this mess I have made. If you have any suggestions or just wanna talk you can talk to me on [TWT](https://twitter.com/exy_is_sexy?s=09)or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/exy_is_baby) Hehe. Anyhow I hope you like this first chapter. ♡♡♡♡

It was the morning of the 24th of December meaning Mingyu had the whole day ahead to get ready and plan for the small party. The guest list was small and the most important person on the list was likely to not show up. Jihoon and him had texted for the last few days and Mingyu had even brought him coffee every morning to make sure the boy wasn’t overworking himself. Mingyu felt safe around Jihoon, something about the boy calmed him. However a lot of the enjoyment Mingyu got from the time they were together felt really one sided which hurt him when he thought about it. He decided to brush that off as him overthinking it as Jihoon would usually be the one to initiate conversation and would even sometimes show little bits of his songs to Mingyu. He liked to see the spark in his eyes whenever he talked about music and every time wanted to squish him for being the cutest human alive. It had only been a few days since the two knew each other, however to Mingyu it felt like talking to an old friend.   
“Kim FUCKING Mingyu stop daydreaming you’re going to burn the eggs,” Minghao screams from across the room startling Mingyu who was making breakfast.   
“R-right. Sorry,” he replied, placing the eggs on the plates and handing one of them to Minghao who was sipping his coffee.   
“So you’re still thinking about him?”  
“Who? I mean… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mingyu replies looking down his ears turning redder by the second.  
Minghao sighs and says: “Yeah sure. So is he coming tonight?”  
“Ughhhh…. I don’t knowwwww…. He said he wasn’t coming a few days ago and I don’t want to bother him by asking him again,”  
“I don’t get you sometimes, it’s simple just ask. Plus I want to meet this dude who clearly took your heart within days,” Minghao said smirking at Mingyu.  
“It’s not like that we’re just friends. Even if he’s probably straight,”  
“Yeah, sure” Minghao replied in disbelief. “So do you need any help for today or are you all set?”   
“I think I’m good for now though I might summon you later to help with the decorations,” Mingyu answers.  
The day went on and Mingyu still hadn’t heard anything from Jihoon. Every time a notification would pop up on his phone he’d open it excitedly only to be disappointed. Mingyu was going to pick up the cake he ordered for the party when the text he was waiting for finally came. It was a simple text saying ‘hi’ to which he replied the second he received it. They talked back and forth for a bit with Mingyu having to hold the cake on one hand and text on the other. A bit into the conversation Mingyu decided ask the dreaded question. 

_Mingyu: So Jihoonie…. I know I probably sound like a broken record and you hate me at this point but  
Mingyu: Will you be coming to the party tonight. It’s a small thing with only a few of my friends.   
Jihoon: I don’t like parties.  
Jihoon: However since I don’t want your face to be the only one I see this break I’m coming.  
Mingyu: Wait really?  
Jihoon: Yeah. I don’t really want to go but since you’ve been annoying and also brought me coffee I’m coming.  
Mingyu: Okiee Jihoonie. I’ll send you a pin with the location. You should come at around 8ish.   
Jihoon: Yeah wtv. And stop calling me that _

At this point Mingyu had made it to his dorm and had summoned Minghao to come help him decorate the place even if it was 5 hours before the party.   
“Bruh. It’s too early you can get the decorations up in 30 minutes at most,”  
“NO! It needs to be perfect,” Mingyu contradicted him.   
“Why it’s not like anybody cares about the decorations?”   
“Everything needs to be perfect, okay,”  
“It’s a Christmas party for literally 5 people. I don’t see how that’s so important. Unless....” Minghao turns to look at Mingyu while hanging up some sort of star ornament on the wall. “He’s coming isn’t he?” Mingyu easily gets embarrassed, making Minghao realise that he is definitely right.   
“Yeah but don’t be weird he’s my friend and I intend to keep it that way,”   
“Friend, yeah right,” Minghao muttered under his breath. Mingyu chose to ignore that and just quietly continued working. The two slowly got everything ready and even picked out Christmas Movie options to watch. At around 8 the door started ringing and the first to show up was Seokmin. They sat down and were just talking about break and how things were going when Junhui showed up which divided the conversation into two separate ones. The third guest to come along was Jeonghan. He too had been too broke to return home although he was a few years older than Mingyu. They knew each other from the photography club that they both helped out in. It was 8.30 and no sign of Jihoon had come along. Mingyu kept looking and hoping he hadn’t heard the door. Everyone had noticed Mingyu was a little on edge but none of them were brave enough to ask. They continued to talk for a bit more when there was a ring at the door. Mingyu stood up to open it and he smiled when he saw Jihoon on the other side.   
“Hi. Sorry I’m late I lost track of time…”  
“No no it’s okay come in,” Mingyu showed him in. “Well everyone this is Jihoon. He’s Wonwoo’s flat mate. He was also stranded here so I invited him to come along. Jihoon over there is Seokmin we’re in the same class. This is one of my roommates, Minghao. The person standing by the couch is Jeonghan, we do photography together. And the one next to him is...”  
“I know Junhui so no need to introduce him,” Jihoon said smiling. “Hi everyone,”  
“So shall we have some dinner? I'm literally going to starve” Minghao said. A chorus of yeahs was heard and they finally sat to eat.   
“So Jihoon, Mingyu told me you’re a computer engineering major. What’s that like?” Minghao asked.  
“Honestly it’s mostly just tedious projects and exams which can all go to hell if you miss one slash… so I wouldn’t say it’s the funnest major.” Jihoon answered. “How about you? Are you studying business with Mingyu?”  
“Kind of. I’m actually doing business law. I am more interested in that than management. Though I gotta say I don’t think there’s a fun major,”   
“Yeah you’re right on that,” Jihoon replied.   
There were a few conversations going on at the table and Jihoon was surprised he wasn’t overwhelmed. It did help he knew Jun from Soonyoung so it was easier making conversation with him. They talked until dinner was over and Mingyu had brought up the cake. They finished that up and then the arguments over the movie they were going to watch started. Jihoon chose to stay quiet since he didn’t really care for Christmas movies in general. After they settled on doing a ‘Home Alone’ marathon Mingyu sat next to Jihoon. They hadn’t spoken much through the night, which made sense since there were quite a few people there. Half way through the second movie Jihoon was struggling to keep his eyes open in order to stay awake. He had stayed up to finish his last song and hadn’t had a wink of sleep. Mingyu noticed the way Jihoon was struggling to keep his eyes open and whispered to him.  
“You know… It’s okay if you fall asleep. Jun is dead already,” he said pointing towards Jun who had the weird talent of falling asleep with his eyes wide open. Nobody could explain it; he just somehow was able to do that.   
“I’m not sleep-”midway through that sentence Jihoon yawned, making Mingyu shake his head in disbelief. Mingyu wrapped a hand around Jihoon’s shoulder allowing his head to lean on him. He expected Jihoon to push him off or something but instead Jihoon leaned into him. It felt nice for Mingyu. He liked holding Jihoon like this. It wasn’t like he had feelings for him. He just liked this kind of friendliness. He watched as Jihoon fell asleep and then looked back to the movie to find Minghao starring back with a smirk as if to tell him; “I told you so,”. Mingyu just flipped him off and pulled Jihoon closer so he was more comfortable. By the end of the fourth movie everyone was dead asleep. Jeonghan had at some point during the second movie had escaped the living room and had gone to sleep in Mingyu’s room. Seokmin had just fallen asleep on the carpet after he had asked Minghao to bring him a blanket and a pillow. Minghao had retired to his room after the third movie ended. Jun never woke up from his ‘open eye nap’. Mingyu had fallen asleep on the couch holding Jihoon at some point during the final movie.   
...  
Jihoon woke up the next morning to the smell of gingerbread and waffles and soon he realised he wasn’t in his own apartment.   
“Morning Sunshine!” he heard a voice call out to him.   
“Morning… everyone… Merry Christmas I guess…” Jihoon replied grumpily. Jihoon rubbed his eyes and saw all the boys from yesterday enjoying breakfast. “Can one of you point me to the toilet please?”  
“Merry Christmas to you too!” Jeonghan said “The door to the right of the couch will take you there,”   
Jihoon mumbled a quiet thanks. After washing up he went back to the living room and before he could announce his departure the boys made him sit and eat breakfast with them. It didn’t take much convincing as the waffles did smell really good. Mingyu sat him down and gave him a very uncalled for hug.   
“Merry Christmas Jihoonie. Did you sleep well? So, what do you want your waffles with? We have ice cream, cinnamon, caramel, chocolate, strawberry, syrup…” Mingyu asked him as Jihoon just casually pulled away from the hug.   
“Ummm… Yeah I slept well, thank you…. Merry Christmas to you too Mingyu. As for waffles, anything is fine, just make whatever you want. Also stop with that stupid nickname,”   
The Waffle Mingyu made Jihoon was the best waffle Jihoon had eaten in his entire life. It was literal heaven in his mouth. However he only mentioned to Mingyu that it was pretty good. Out of Mingyu’s friends Jihoon decided he liked Jeonghan the best. He was funny and wasn’t too over the top. Though they all genuinely seemed like nice people and Jihoon admired that about them. After breakfast everyone separated and went home. Jihoon thanked Mingyu and Minghao for letting him sleep over and started slowly walking home and laid in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TWT](https://twitter.com/exy_is_sexy?s=09)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/exy_is_baby)


End file.
